1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air barrier products. Furthermore, the present invention relates to air barrier products with ultraviolet, insulation, fire and antimicrobial protection for application to building enclosures, walls, and to systems and methods relating thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the art to provide for air barrier systems to buildings to control the unintended movement of air into and out of building enclosures. Air barrier systems essentially wrap the building shell and protect the building from the effects of air leakage. Air leakage can have detrimental effects on how a building functions and reduces the life span of a building.
Buildings are air-conditioned for comfort at considerable expense. When this conditioned air leaks out of a building and unconditioned air leaks into a building additional energy must then be used to condition this air. Air leakage can result in an increased use of up to 30-40% in heating costs and 10-15% in cooling costs.
Buildings which have properly installed air barrier systems can operate properly with a smaller HVAC system that does not have to compensate for a leaky building. In some cases, the reduction in mechanical equipment size and cost can offset the cost of the air barrier system.
Air barrier systems also provide a barrier to pollutants entering either the building or the building enclosure. Water vapor, suspended particulates, dust, insects, smells, etc are all pollutants which building occupants prefer to keep out of either the building. Water vapor that leaks into the building enclosure can condensate and form liquid water, a key component to corrosion and the development of mold.
Relevant prior art references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,959; 4,596,725; 4,795,760; 4,939,184; 5,549,869; 5,583,230; 5,804,641; 5,900,195; 6,402,201; 6,887,966; 7,459,167; and US Patent Application Publication Nos. 20040077747; 20030207122.
Polyurethane foam is known in the prior art as an air barrier material. Like a number of plastics, polyurethane foam loses resistance when exposed to UV light over a long period of time. With even short-term exposure, the surface of the foam changes, specifically the top molecular layer is damaged. The surface then becomes brown and brittle to a depth of one or two mm. For this reason, a layer of UV protection, most often UV paint, is applied to polyurethane foam on exteriors. If the polyurethane foam is applied to a roof it is necessary to use a high-quality UV protection layer with a long life. In some cases, these paints can also assume other functions such as water insulation or scratch protection. UV protection layers that are not integrated with the polyurethane require maintenance because the layer becomes damaged and/or weathered.